


anything

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Sam/Teal'c - bondage."  5 sentence AU meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything

The blindfold turns her vision to total darkness, but she knows that he’s never once left the room. She can feel him standing in the corner, watching her, nude and straining against the rough ropes bound to her wrists and ankles.

After what seems like an eternity, he asks, “Shall I begin?”

His voice sends shivers down her spine and electric heat pools between her legs, spread open for him to see. “Yes,” she whimpers as his hand starts to slide up her thigh.


End file.
